A Simple Song
by Doug4422
Summary: One Shot fic, Ron wants to tell Kim that he loves her, how will he do it?  Plz R&R, no flames please, 1st fic, so be gentle.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: **I **_DO NOT_** own the rights to Kim Possible, or any of the characters contained herein, they are the property of Disney Entertainment, I make no profit from this.

Song rights to "**To Love Somebody**," written by Barry Gibb, as performed by the Bee Gees, circa 1968.

**A Simple Song**

Starring

**Kim Possible**

**_Ron wishes to tell Kim how he really feels about her, and the perfect opportunity is coming up, the annual talent show_**, **_what will Ron do to show his love for Kim, read, and find out._**

Ron Stoppable had a plan, one of the best plans of his life, he was going to tell his best friend since Pre-K, Kim Possible, just how he had felt about her, he'd had a massive crush on Kim since their freshman year, but he could never find a way to voice it to her.

To everyone around him, he was a textbook loser, to Kim, he was her best friend, a little goofy, but that's what made him who he was, to others, he was a buffoon, but tonight, it would be different, he had been training in secret for months, and he was going to wow Kim with a song he had been practicing for some time, he had already talked to Kim, and had asked her to please be there, she had agreed, rolling her eyes, and wondering why Ron would want to defend his title as talent show champion, he had never continued into something twice in a row, but she decided to give him some moral support, as always.

She had no idea that in as little as two hours, she would be completely blown away by Ron's daring, and fall madly in love with her best friend.


	2. Ron's POV

**Ron's P.O.V.**

I had called Kim up early, and asked her if she would be there, "Ron, have I never shown up when I said I would?" she asked, "Uh......No." I replied, very nervous, "What's the sitch, anyway?" Kim asked, "Oh, trust me, K.P.," I said, "I don't want to spoil the surprise, and it's going to be a big one." "Uh.........O.K." Kim said, then saying her goodbyes, she hung up the phone, and left me to get ready for tonight, since it was going to be a special event, I decided that I would wear something new, a brand new black suit that I had just bought, as tonight I was going to tell my best friend my true feelings, I was going to lay it all out on the table, and tell her I love her in song, and I had the one all picked out, it was a rather old song, true, it dated back to the sixties, an old Bee Gees hit called, "To Love Somebody," but I thought it would get my message across, I decided to get dressed and head over to the High School early, and check the acoustics, I knew that Wade would be coming out of his bedroom, finally, to watch this, he had said something about wanting to watch me fall flat on my face, but said that he was only kidding, he wanted to see Kim's reaction when I spill my innermost secrets to her, in front of the school, as I walked into the auditorium, Wade was already there, "Glad to see you made it." he said, turning around to look at me, for ten years old, he was a little taller than I had imagined, he stood at five nine, at least, when he hit manhood, he was going to hit at least seven foot tall, "Yo, Wade." I said, turning to look at my other best friend, and smiling halfheartedly, "Don't sweat it, Ron," Wade said, "Kim will love it, and the surprise on her face would be enough to me when you hit the first note, I heard your last practice, you're pretty good, almost as good as the Bee Gees themselves were when they recorded it." "Yeah, but that was almost forty years ago, Wade." I said, looking at my shoe, "You won't get booed off the stage, I guarantee it." he said, I think he was trying to console me somewhat, but it wasn't helping the butterflies in my stomach at the moment, then Mr. Barkin walked in, "Stoppable, as the defending champ, you get the choice of where you want to be in the rotation." he said, "I'll open first, want to get it out of the way, over and done with." I said, looking up at the big man standing in front of me, "Okay, I admire your courage, Stoppable." Mr. Barkin replied, smiling slightly, he knew what was going on, I had told him what I planned to do from the moment I had signed up to defend my title as talent show champion, I walked back behind the curtains, and waited for him to announce my name, which would be in about ten minutes.

_Ten minutes later,_

The butterflies in my stomach had turned into dive bombers, I was more nervous than I had ever been in my life, just waiting for the axe to fall, as it were, I picked up my guitar, a black Gibson Epifone, and threw the strap over my shoulder, hooking it to the instrument and balancing it across my chest, I then plugged the instrument into the amp sitting on the floor, behind a set of large curtains, I could hear Mr. Barkin talking but it made no sense to me, until I heard my name, "And our first contestant of the day, last years champion, Ron Stoppable." '_Oh my God, I'm not ready yet!_' I thought to myself, the curtains rose slowly, and the first face I saw, was Kim's, sitting in the front row, almost in front of me, she was looking up at me in shock, I walked up to the mic in front of me, and tapped it with my forefinger, then, I spoke, "Tonight, I'm singing a very special song, for a very special woman, she knows who she is, I need not say anymore." at that, I nodded to the orchestra that was hidden out of sight, to begin the first notes of my song, I waited for the right moment, then I began to sing, never taking my eyes off Kim:

_There's a light,_

_Some kind of light,_

_That never shown on me,_

_I want my life to be,_

_A live with you,_

_Live with you,_

_There's a way,_

_Everybody says,_

_To do each and every little thing,_

_But what good does it mean,_

_If I ain't got you,_

_Ain't got you, Baby,_

_You don't know what it's like,_

_Baby you don't know what it's like,_

_To love somebody,_

_To love somebody,_

_The way I love you,_

Boy, talk about nerves, I felt like I was going to hurl any minute, but I didn't let it stop me, I kept right on going, looking at noone but Kim, looking deep into those beautiful jade green eyes, letting her know, in some way, that every word I was saying to her was true, and honest:

_Ohh, in my brain,_

_I see your face again,_

_I know my frame of mind,_

_You ain't got to be so blind,_

_And I'm blind,_

_So so so blind,_

_I'm a man,_

_Can't you see what I am,_

_I live and I breathe for you,_

_But what good does it, do,_

_If I ain't got you,_

_Ain't got you, Baby,_

_You don't know what it's like,_

_Baby you don't know what it's like,_

_To love somebody,_

_To love somebody,_

_The way I love you,_

_Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh no no,_

_You don't know what it's like,_

_Baby you don't know what it's like,_

_To love somebody,_

_To love somebody,_

_The way I love you_.

'_Yes, I'm done, and I didn't hurl!!!_' I thought to myself as I got back around the curtains, and out of sight, I let myself calm down a little bit before going out onto the auditorium floor, and to where Kim was sitting, "Thanks, Ron." she said to me when I met her eyes, there was a smile on her face like I had never seen before, except once, way back when she was crushing on Josh Mankey, at first, I didn't understand, "Thanks for what?" I asked, not having a clue what she was saying, then I realized that I had just spilled to the entire school that I was in love with Kim, "Thanks for telling me, you don't know how long I waited to hear you say that." she replied, beaming from ear to ear, I smiled back, took her in my arms, and kissed her, the first kiss as a couple, and right in front of the school, no less, everything was so perfect, from the song, to Kim's reaction, I couldn't have wanted anything less.

The announcement of the winner came shortly afterward, I had won for the second straight year in a row, as Kim and I left, I slipped my hand into hers, she twined her fingers around mine, and leaned her head on my shoulder, and we left the school, just happy to be together, a couple for the ages.

**END**


	3. Kim's POV

**Kim's POV**

I walked into the auditorium early for the talent show, Ron would be defending his title as champion, and I had to admit, I was a little worried, I was afraid that Ron would fall flat on his face, and I didn't know what to do for him if he did, so I sat down in the closest seat to the stage, right in the middle, and looked around, the first person I saw, was Monique, she came over and sat down to my right, "What up, Kim?" she asked, "Not much, you got any idea what Ron's up to?" I asked, hoping that she would, and if she did, she would tell me, she shook her head, and told me, "Uh-uh, not that easy, girlfriend, I know what he's doing, but he wants to surprise you, so you're just gonna have to wait." I knew that tonight was going to be nothing but sheer anticipation, waiting for Ron to step out onto that stage, and do his thing, then, I saw Wade coming out from behind the curtains, he walked over to where I was sitting, and sat down to my left, "He ready yet, Wade?" Monique asked, "Yeah, he's as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs, but it'll pass once the curtain opens up." "What do you two know that I don't?" I asked, looking from Wade, to Monique, and back, Wade nodded, "It's a surprise, Kim, you're gonna have to find out on your own." I sat on the edge of my seat, until I saw Mr. Barkin walk up to the center of the stage, and begin to talk, "Welcome back to the annual talent show, due to last years hot sauce incident, that will not be allowed this year," he paused, and I remembered that Ron had swallowed an entire packet of Diablo Hot Sauce in one swallow while he was buying me time to get to the school, he had almost created third degree burns on two of the judges, then Mr. Barkin began to speak again, "And our first contestant of the day, last years champion, Ron Stoppable." I looked up just as the curtains were being drawn back, in the middle of the stage, stood Ron, in an outfit I had never seen him wear before, he was wearing a black suit, white shirt, and a black necktie, around his neck, a guitar had been placed over his shoulder, and the pick was in his right hand, poised over the strings, ready to begin playing whatever tune he had planned, he walked up to the microphone, which was perched on a stand directly in front of him, he tapped his finger to the mic, and said, "Tonight, I'm singing a very special song, to a very special woman, she knows who she is, I need not say anymore." for a brief moment, our eyes met, and something in his eyes told me to please stay, this was all for me, I sat glued to my chair, waiting for the first strains of music to play, I watched, as Ron turned his head towards the curtain behind him, and nodded, then the song started, it started with a slow string section, and Ron playing some sporadic notes, he then approached the mic, and began to sing, in a mid alto voice, which was much different from how he talked:

_There's a light,_

_Some kind of light,_

_That never shown on me_,

_I want my life to be,_

_A live with you,_

_Live with you,_

_There's a way,_

_Everybody says,_

_To do each and every little thing,_

_But what good does it bring,_

_If I ain't got you,_

_Ain't got you, Baby,_

_You don't know what it's like,_

_Baby you don't know what it's like,_

_To love somebody,_

_To love somebody,_

_The way I love you._

I sat there, amazed, there was Ron, on the stage confessing that he was in love with me, I knew I should've seen it coming, I had begun falling for him only a couple of months ago, he had begun to change, both in the physical, and mental, his mind was getting stronger, and he was no longer failing his classes, and his body was something to look at now, in place of the skinny little boy, there was now a man, I was mesmerized by the words that came from him, and they were all genuine:

_Ohhh, in my brain,_

_I'll see your face again,_

_I know my frame of mind,_

_You ain't got to be so blind,_

_And I'm blind,_

_So so so blind,_

_I'm a man,_

_Can't you see what I am,_

_I live and I breathe for you,_

_But what good does it, do_

_If I ain't got you,_

_Ain't got you, Baby,_

_You don't know what it's like,_

_Baby you don't know what it's like,_

_To love somebody,_

_To love somebody,_

_The way I love you,_

_Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, no no,_

_you don't know what it's like,_

_Baby you don't know what it's like,_

_to love somebody, to love somebody,_

_the way I love you._

By the end of the song, I was in shock, he had just said to me, the thing I wanted to hear the most, that he loved me, I didn't want to do anything, for fear that it would ruin the friendship that we had built over the years, but yet, here was the dependable rock I could lean on, spilling, not just to me, but to the whole school, I couldn't say no to him, not after that, I waited until he came to the auditorium floor before I spoke to him, "Thanks, Ron." I said, smiling sweetly to him, "Thanks for what?" Ron asked, he could be so clueless that way sometimes, "Thanks for telling me, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." I said, beaming with happiness, Ron smiled, took me into his arms, and kissed me, right in front of the whole school, the perfect ending, to the perfect night, we left the auditorium after the announcement of the winner, Ron had defended his title for the second straight year in a row, as we walked out, Ron reached for my hand, and I slipped my hand in his, leaning my head on his shoulder as we walked out, and into a new horizon, as a couple for the first time.

**END**


End file.
